Double Life
by Selphine
Summary: An AU fic. Inuyasha and Kagome are both modern high school students and have been best friends since they were little. One day, Kagome's cat falls into the well... Chapter Seven up. It was Malice Mizer.
1. Friendship

Well, this would be my first Alternate Universe, and also my first Inuyasha fic. Yay for me. I don't think this idea's been done before. Yay again. Anyways, tell me if it's too OOC. I think I made Kagome a bit too laid back, but she's in high school now, so she'd probably be a bit looser. And Inuyasha's friendlier. Maybe because they're friends since they were little, so……

Oh, I still don't make any sense. Do I ever? 

***Selph*** (monkeys and their lunch kits**)

Double Life 

By Selphine

An Inuyasha fic

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Inuyasha, but you probably already knew that. I do, however, as of yesterday, own a copy of Dance Dance Revolution. Yay! DDR!! DDR!!! WAI WAI WAI!!! (Yup, I'm insane! Yay! And to quote my friend Larissa, "I'm on Ritalin!!" well, not anymore.)

Oh, just read the fic!!!

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kagome squinted and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock. Seven… she could squeeze in five more minutes of sleep if she was lucky. _I don't care,_ she thought. _I'm exhausted. I'll just skip breakfast._ Rolling out of bed, she untangled herself from the covers, rubbing her eyes in fatigue. Any minute Inuyasha would be here, knocking on the door and dragging her to school with him. 

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up. Inuyasha's here."

_He's early, _she thought. Quickly, she pulled off her pyjamas, and dressed. 

"Kagome, get up. You're gonna be late! Don't think that just because you're in high school now that you can sleep in."

"I'm coming!"

She whipped around the corner, bag in hand. "Oi, Kagome."

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his hand on his hip, grinning wickedly. His long black hair flowed freely, something he was often chastised for at school. The collar to his school uniform was open, revealing a royal blue shirt underneath. 

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on. That's not fair. I  barely even say something at you're already giving me grief just for existing. Real nice." He cocked his head, his violet eyes holding a hint of mischieviousness. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started, Inuyasha. You're just as bad. Wait 'til I catch you on one of your days."

"Feh."

Kagome laughed. "Come on, dog-boy. Let's go."

They barely made it to school. Panting, Kagome paused, her hands on her knees.

 "You know," Inuyasha said, "It's your fault we're late."

"Oh? So it's my fault that **someone** had to stop for ramen?"

"You let me."

Kagome slugged him playfully. The two had been best friends since they were little, and had stayed close throughout the years. They only lived a block apart, and Inuyasha came over often to help with the shrine. 

Although Inuyasha was one of the best looking guys in school, in Kagome's personal opinion; he wasn't very popular. He was often teased about his name, and he got into fights often.  He was a spectacular fighter, and had beaten the kendo and martial arts teams several times, although he refused to join either, stating that he had better things to do.

Kagome, on the other hand, was pretty much kind to everybody, except when you caught her on one of her 'days'. Usually Inuyasha was the only one who ever saw her in a bad mood, because he was usually the one to cheer her up. His playful nature was often overshadowed by his violent tendencies, but Kagome could always count on him to make her laugh. 

Kagome twirled her pencil. Class was so boring, just a mindless repeat of the day before, but with even more pointless knowledge students were expected to acquire. She smiled across the room at Inuyasha, who smiled and rolled his eyes. He covered his mouth like he was about to laugh, and Kagome felt a solid stick of wood connect with her head. "Higurashi. Hall. Now."

Kagome swallowed. "Hai, Sensei," she said obediently, and quietly crossed the classroom.  From a  certain corner where a certain friend sat, laughter erupted. "Join her, Youhan."

Inuyasha turned the corner. "C'mon," he said playfully. "This is boring." He extended his hand and Kagome took it, pressing her palm up against his. She let him lift her into his arms, smiling as he leapt out the window. One thing she had never been able to understand about him was his speed, the way he could jump out of the window and land soundly on the pavement, 4 stories below.

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha has left the building," she announced in a mock serious tone.

 "And with him, the equally rebellious Higurashi Kagome, whose fault it was that we got in trouble in the first place." He grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischeviousness. "Let's go to your place. I want ramen."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Buyo, who let you out?" The cat simply sat down and scratched its head, meowing lazily. "Stupid cat."  

Inuyasha gave the cat a light kick, and it scampered off with unusual vigor. "Hey," he yelled. "I didn't mean that!"

Kagome smirked. "And whose fault is it now?"

"**Yours**, for owning such a dumb cat."

"I'm sure it is. Now go get the dumb cat."

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled, but followed Buyo anyways.

A while later, Kagome heard a shout. "Kagome, he's in the wellhouse! I can't see a damn thing! How the fuck am I supposed to get him out?"

"I'll get a lantern," Kagome yelled back. "Jeez," she said to herself, that place is always so dark. It's ridiculous."

After a few minutes, the girl returned, lantern in hand. "He's at the bottom," Inuyasha complained. "I'll go down, you hold the lantern, and I'll toss the beast up to you."

Kagome was about to mention that it wasn't exactly a good idea to throw a cat, but Inuyasha had already jumped in. She waited, expecting the cat to come flying up at her any minute, but instead, she only heard a shallow thump. "Inuyasha?" she called. "hey, Inuyasha, are you there?"

No answer. Kagome climbed over the side of the well, falling in immediately. 

I actually had a lot of trouble thinking up a last name for Inuyasha. You may ask, why Youhan? Well, it's simple. 

You + Han = Han + You

Youhan = Hanyou

Wow, I'm smart! (No, I'm not.) But it was better than my previous attempts, Shikon, Musashi, Uoynah, etc. 

Youhan Inuyasha Bach.

**This was actually one of the choices on my science exam. 

Chemistry is the study of…

elements and reactions (or something, my memory sucks. Insert correct answer here.) Matter The body Monkeys and their lunch kits 

And that cracked me up. Until a few days ago, it was even my MSN name. 

Yay.

**Selph, the incredibly insane weirdo who can fail DDR while talking on the phone. (Anyone can fail DDR, but it takes skill to fail it with style!!)**


	2. Arrival

***Wow! Thankies to all my reviewers,( Katra, lyn, Senay, Emiru, and Kagome-chan) for all the feedback! Not a lot of people reviewed, but the ones that did were all very positive! I'm so happy! And to everyone else, review! Yay!***

***Selph, who has to stay at her grandparents house for the weekend and is really, really, bored.***

Double Life 

By Selphine

Chapter two

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you. Therefore, you can't sue me! Mwahaha! 

Either way, it was dark. But even darkness cannot conceal the moon, and the moon hung high in the sky, casting an eerie shadow over the two teenagers in the open well. It had not occurred to Kagome to look up, in her mind, she and Inuyasha were stuck in a well in modern Tokyo, on a day when they had skipped school. The sky had been dark gray and gloomy, as if it were about to rain.

However, instead of seeing the dark wood of the wellhouse above her; there was sky. A blue blanket of sky, filled with dozens of tiny twinkling stars.  Somehow, although Inuyasha had fallen first, he was somehow lying on top of her, facing the ground. Although he was a great deal heavier than her, she had to admit that it felt somewhat nice.

She rid herself of the thought and focused on the space above the well. Stars… night…just how long had they been laying there, anyways?

But then there was the obvious fact that there was no roof above her head. 

Confusing. Very confusing.

Had Kagome been like one of the brainless bimbos at her school, she might have assumed they had been mystically transported to some other dimension, but instead she was the granddaughter of a priest, and had grown up with a plethora of legends, myths, and fairy tales circling around her head, which, after a while, become subject to doubt, then finally, disbelief. The wellhouse was the sort of place that her and Inuyasha had spun stories about when she was five, things like "Maybe there's a witch or a demon in there," or "Monsters live there!"  

The sky was what she couldn't figure out. She wasn't clueless, just skeptical. And while a dumber person would have come up with some ridiculous explanation, such as " Maybe they dismantled the roof while we were sleeping!" , she, Kagome Higurashi, was completely puzzled. 

Inuyasha wasn't much help. He continued to lie on top of her, sound asleep. And although this wasn't that big of a problem, his weight was. 

_Great, _Kagome thought. _How on earth am I gonna wake him up?_

_Simple,_ a voice in the back of her head said. _The ears._

Kagome smiled. Of course, his ears. Inuyasha had always had sensitive ears. Back in the days of Popsicles and co-ed sleepovers, Kagome had figured that a surefire way of getting his attention was to pinch or rub his ears.

She opted for the latter. Her hands weren't blocked by him, so she reached up, towards his head, and to the part where his ears were.

Except, they weren't there. In the place of hears, there was only skin. 

There must have been a mistake. Kagome fiddled around for a while, attempting to find the misplaced ears. 

There they were. Kagome placed her thumbs and forefingers on opposite sides of his head, and began rubbing in a circular motion. 

However, she did not expect to come in contact with fur. A small layer of hair was on Inuyasha's ears. It was quite soft, actually.

But Kagome wasn't thinking of that. Instead, she screamed.

Inuyasha jumped at the high pitched sound coming from the girl beneath him. What the hell was Kagome so riled up about?

There was no time to think about that. Instead, he focused on the sound of what seemed like a thousand footsteps directly above him. 

Calls echoed through the well, and a sudden brightness was felt over top of them, along with a cry of  "Youkai! There's a youkai in the well with a young girl!"

Someone waved the torch back and forth, and there was a loud call, "Go get Kaede!"

Kagome swallowed. Whoever Kaede was, she desperately hoped it was someone who could tell them where they were.

Inuyasha had now gotten off of Kagome, and stood in the well, glaring at the men above him. "It's just us, Asshole," he yelled.

The men backed away. "It talks!"

"Of course I talk!"

One turned to another. "Methinks it must be a youkai of high intelligence!"

"Anyone's intelligence would be higher than yours! Now, like I said, there's no youkai!"

The two men stepped  backwards. "A delusional Youkai!"

"Inuyasha, stop that! Calm down!"

An old woman peered over the edge of the well. "Inuyasha, I have no idea, how after fifty years, you returned, but there's no need to cause such a racket!"

A lantern on a stick was extended. "Inuyasha? The village protecter?"

"Me pa told me stories about him!"

"I heard he was in love with the village priestess!"

"Kaede?"

"No, the older one, you idiot!"

"Kikyou?"

"No, the middle sister!"

"Oh, Kagome."

"Yes, I heard there story was a tragic one. Died, the both of 'em."

Kagome, who had been in a state of utter confusion, finally popped back into reality. 

"Listen," she said loudly. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm Kagome, and I'm alive!" 

***I know, it's not very long, and it's not a cliffhanger, but I think it's a good story break! 

And there's some more stuff, that I'll explain in the next chapter. For instance…

Inuyasha's ears. (Yup, they're doggie ears now! Confused? You should be!) 

The 'sister' thing. (More in chapter three. We get to hear Kaede's rambling!)

The 'youkai' thing. (To be explained with the ears.)

I'd also like to apologize for all the poetic language in the first couple of paragraphs. Why? Because I felt like that, and I like that kind of stuff! Yay!***

***Selph, on overdose of reading waaaaaaaay too much of the jar. (Note: The jar is not mine, but it's incredibly good. Go to = www.montroseacademy.com/jar/) ***


	3. Past

***This is the first story I've actually gotten far with. I like writing it, and I'm glad that everyone likes it! Not a lot are reviewing, but all the ones that are, you're great! (As well as all the others that read it and don't review. 

Sorry for all the confusion in last chapter. Like I said, Kaede is going to talk. And talk. And talk. So hopefully it will all get cleared up. Most of it. I don't want to give everything away! *** 

***Selph*** (Back from her grandparents! Yaysies! School starts in a week. Waaah. I hate the ugly uniforms. They're ugly as hell, and it's all girls! Note: I'm not boy crazy, but everyone else there is. Yup. Twinkies, too. Ugh.)

Double Life 

By *Me*, not you

Chapter three

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Inuyasha. Unless you're incredibly dense or think I'm Takahashi Rumiko, you probably already knew that. In other words: Not mine, not yours, hers. And aside from wishing I was Kagome, I have no wish to own Inuyasha. 

On with the story!

Listen," Kagome said loudly. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm Kagome, and I'm alive!"

The multiple village people now looked as if they had just seen the living dead, which they apparently thought they had. Only the old woman with the eyepatch was calm. Instead, the expression on her face was one of fierce concentration, her lone eye studying Kagome intensely. 

Several lanterns were lit, allowing Kagome to get a good look at Inuyasha. **Was** it Inuyasha? His appearance had changed, but he was still recognizable as her old friend. His long hair, normally black, was a brilliant silver, and it flickered in the mild light. The pupils of his eyes were slit, and the once purple irises were a glowing amber.  

However, the most drastic change was somewhat north of his eyes. Planted on the top of  his head were what looked like…dog ears. Incredibly cute dog ears that Kagome wanted to touch. She banished the thought from her mind, stared back up at the old woman…Kaede?

The name was somehow familiar. Kagome was certain that she had never seen that woman before, but the name struck a point in her head. 

Kaede stared at her for sometime, then finally, she spoke. "Come with me.  Inuyasha, you too."

Kagome nodded, while her partner only muttered a single "Feh!"

Kagome sat in a hut, a blanket draped around her shoulders. She wasn't very cold, but it would have been rude to refuse it. Inuyasha sat beside her, guarding her somewhat protectively. 

The building was small, but cozy. A roaring fire was heated in the fireplace, and Kaede sat opposite to them, her lone eye closed. 

The eye opened, and fixed itself on the two teenagers. Kagome gave a small smile. "Thank you for your hospitality," she said politely. 

Kaede smiled warmly. "It is nothing," she said. "Now, tell me about yourselves."

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, age sixteen. I'm in grade one of high school, and my grandfather runs a shrine in Tokyo."

There was a pause. "And you, Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

Kagome shoved him. "Talk, dammit," she whispered. 

"Feh."

"This is my friend," Kagome said, "Youhan Inuyasha. I've known him since we were little, but he looked…different." She tried.

"In what way?"

"Well, he had black hair, and normal ears, and violet eyes."

"Interesting," Kaede noted. "His time of the month lasted seventeen years."

"Wait! How did you know he was seventeen??!! He's in the same grade as me!"

Kaede gave a perplexed look. "He failed a year," Kagome explained. 

"Hmm… he wasn't the smartest back then, either."

"Feh."

"He's smart," Kagome said. "He just got in too many fights and skipped a lot."

"You can read?" Kaede questioned.

Inuyasha snapped. "Of course I can read!! Old witch," he added under his breath. 

"Temper hasn't gone away either," Kaede commented. She cocked an eye at Kagome.  "Is he always like this?"

Kagome nodded. How did she know so much about Inuyasha?

Kaede smiled. "'Tis a long story." She cleared her throat. 

"Fifty years ago, in this very village, there were three sisters. These sisters came from a powerful miko family, and were the village priestesses. They were all very gifted. 

"One summer, a clan of youkai wolves attacked the village. From out of nowhere, a hanyou appeared and fought them off. The wolves fled, and everyone in the village thanked the hanyou. 

"The hanyou, however, was arrogant and full of himself. He was the son of the taiyoukai of the the western lands and his human mate, and his clan had had a long rivalry with the wolf clan. He said that he had not wished to protect the village, only to 'kick some shit out of that bastard', and that is a direct quote. He then turned and was about to attack the villagers, when the middle priestess threw a rosary around the hanyou's neck and uttered a subduing spell. 

"Over time, the hanyou and the priestess became close friends. He was unable to be wild, because of the subduing spell, and the villagers accepted him as their protector.

"Soon, he found himself in love with the priestess. The oldest sister was jealous of their relationship, and vowed that somehow, she would split them apart. She hated her sister, and wanted the hanyou for herself. She laced an arrow with a spell guaranteed to kill her sister, and waited in the bushes one day.

"As she fired the arrow, the hanyou leapt in to save his beloved. The arrow shot both of them, and they both died instantly.

"The oldest sister was ashamed of herself; not only had she killed her sister, but her love as well. She took her life, but before she did, she vowed to have her vengeance."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at Kaede, as if waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't asked. Kaede sipped her tea, then answered.

"The name of the priestess was Kagome, and the name of the Hanyou was Inuyasha. I am the youngest sister, Kaede."

***Whew! I am not proud of a lot of this chapter, but I like the latter half, and I hope everyone else does, too. Hell, I hope that you like the whole thing!

I don't know what it is with me, but I just can't seem to write long chapters! The story just seems to pause at around three pages, and I don't want it to seem awkward. I want the pacing to be right, so I'm sorry about the chapters being so short. Buuuuuuuut, since it's new years, I'm giving a double treat! I'm going out for dinner, and then coming back, and along with that,

*drumroll*

Chapter Four!

Aren't I nice?

Wait, don't answer that. Rephrase: See, I'm not an evil bitch after all! 

I also have a few questions.

1) Do Inuyasha's parents have definite names? (i.e., did Takahashi Rumiko give them names?)

2) Does Kouga's wolf tribe have a name? (You can see where I'm going with that, can't you?)

And, if something's really confusing to you, and you're sure it's not suspense or foreshadowing, ask me!***

Annnnnnnnnnnd,

**_REVIEW!!!_**

***Selph (I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, we're all dudes hey! Oh, just kill me and get that song out of my head!)***\


	4. Quest

***Thank you everyone! And a note to myself and others who might fuck up like I did: When you promise two chapters in one day, **Make sure you have them written ahead of time**. Don't be stupid like me.

Well, with that said, I'll attempt to explain. Dinner lasted till ten. Then, my family dragged me downstairs to watch Dick Clark, and we all fell asleep on the sofa. I woke up at two, hauled my ass up here, and typed my little brains out. 

Don't feel sorry for me. I'm just an idiot. A tired idiot who hates, _hates_, **_hates_**breaking promises.

Kei, don't be sorry. I only meant that if anyone knew, to tell me. ^-^v

Lazuli, here's the answer.

**_HELL YES!!_** I couldn't live with my self if I didn't make this K/IY. Hell, that's why I started writing this in the first place! ^^

Double Life 

By Selphine

Chapter Four

**_Disclaimer: _**I think you know this already. Hell, disclaimers piss me off. Who reads them anyway?

"The name of the priestess was Kagome, and the name of the Hanyou was Inuyasha. I am the youngest sister, Kaede."

Kagome almost fell over backwards. She was some dead miko, and Inuyasha was her lover??!! And on top of that, this old woman was her little sister??

She was almost always skeptical, but with the events that had already happened, she had no idea what to and what not to believe. 

"I see that you are doubtful," Kaede noted.

Kagome gave a light nod. "Very well." Kaede pulled a beaded necklace from her pocket. It looked like the kind of necklace she had made in preschool, but the beads glowed with some ominous light. 

Kaede tossed the necklace to Inuyasha, which he caught quickly. His eyes were narrow, as if he thought the old woman would snap her fingers and assassins would flood through the door. Reluctantly, he put it on.

"Now," Kaede ordered, "repeat after me. O-su-wa-ri."

"Osuwari."

There was a loud crash, and Inuyasha's body plunged full force into the floor of the hut. Mumbling a multitude of curses, he picked himself up of the ground. "That," Kaede said, "would be the subduing spell."  
  


"Whoa. So you're saying that whenever I say Osuwari-"

*CRASH!*

"Gomen, gomen Inuyasha- that Inuyasha does some sort of face plant?"

Kaede nodded. 

Osuwari…sit…dog ears…dog demon…Inuyasha!

Kagome suddenly found herself rolling on the floor in a fit of hysterics. 

"Oi! Kagome! What the fuck is wrong with you??!!"

Kagome sat up. "Sorry, Inuyasha, but –your name! Dog demon!" she sputtered, then promptly returned to her laughing. 

Inuyasha pondered this for a while. "Oi! Old woman!"

"My name is Kaede," Kaede replied, sipping her tea.

"I don't care! I just want to go back to being human!"

Kaede smiled. "Really? Funny, how fifty years ago, that was your opposite wish. More than anything, you desired for your demon blood to take control. However, once my sister came into the picture- well, you were more than willing to become human for her."

Both blushed. Although, she had had a few less than platonic thoughts about Inuyasha lately, it was hard to imagine them as lovers. Inuyasha, however, didn't exactly seem to be taking that thought calmly. 

Kagome tried desperately to rid herself of that thought, and to focus on the fact at hand: Inuyasha was a dog demon. Well, half. 

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was lunging at Kaede, a determined look in his eyes. "How?" he demanded.

Kaede cleared her throat. She was about to begin on one of her long tales. "There is," she said, "a way."

Inuyasha had now grasped the front of Kaede's kimono and was nose to nose with her. "Tell me," he demanded, "or prepare to get your lights punched out."

Kaede's calm never left her. "Shikon no Tama," she said firmly. "Jewel of the four souls. Created by the original four great taiyoukai of this land, it is said that their souls are contained within the jewel." Inuyasha backed off, returning to his position to beside Kagome, and Kaede continued. "It was divided into four equal parts, and given to the four taiyoukai, and passed on throughout the years. However, as the jewel had infinite power and bestowed miraculous powers on whomever possessed it, it was constantly being sought after by many youkai who wished to increase their powers. 

"Four great shrines were erected, and the quarters of the jewel were kept there. The shrines are guarded by members of the four great types of Youkai: Cat, Dog, Bird, and fish. I do not know where the shrines lie, but what I do know is this: Inuyasha is the son of the ancestor of the great taiyoukai of the west, and should have easy access to one of the shrines. Shall you two wish to-"

She was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Oh, quit your mumbo-jumbo, old witch. We've heard enough of your bullshit. Come on, Kagome, we're leaving." 

"Osuwari." Inuyasha thudded into the floor.

"Get back in here, dog-boy! She's not done yet!"

Kaede gave a nod, which Kagome assumed was her thanks. Grumbling, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, and again, put a protective arm around her shoulder. Kaede continued.

"Shall you two wish to embark on a quest to seek these shards?"

Inuyasha huffed. He had been pulled to the ground all for a few more words??!!

"I take that as your answer. And you, kagome, wish to accompany him?"

Kagome nodded. The look in Inuyasha's eyes was so determined. _I…_she thought, _I need to. I need to go with him, I need to be with him. He's never had it easy, I've always been his only friend, and now this…_ Her mind was made up. She was going.

Kagome sat on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the calm waters. It was the first time she had been alone since they had gotten there, and it was nice for a change to be alone. 

In her mind, the events of the last week played over and over like a broken record. So many new facts… her brain was on overload.

Part of her was in disbelief that her and Inuyasha had been lovers in a past life. But, they were still the same people, weren't they? If they had been in love then, then maybe now…

She rid herself of the thought. Why did she always do that? Whenever Inuyasha crossed her mind, she forced herself to think of him as a friend, and only a friend. 

And now he was a hanyou. Kaede had presumed that the well had some sort of trigger spell on it, that as soon as he crossed over, he would transform. This was odd, but then again, Inuyasha never really was normal. His unusual skill in fighting, his ability to jump formidable distances…was that all because he was really a hanyou? 

Kagome had also noticed that Inuyasha had fangs and claws as well as the other features.  He had spent most of his time here brooding and destroying things. Kaede had been wonderful to offer her hut to them, although she said it was nothing. 

The water below looked wonderful and inviting. After being in the same clothes for over six days, Kaogme was beginning to feel like a human greaseball. Decided, she eyed the area around her. Empty.

She was in the middle of removing her bra when she heard footsteps. The cliff wasn't high, was it? Kagome took a leap of faith, and dove off the cliff. 

Inuyasha stared out. Kagome's clothes…underclothes…no Kagome. 

A scream. He jumped off the cliff, his heart racing. 

***Now, *that*, I call a cliff hanger. A literal cliffhanger. (Bad pun! Bad pun!)

Well, it is now 3:56 in the morning where I am. I don't break promises, I just…delay them. Right. 

I am *exhausted*. I need sleep. Lots and lots of sleep, but knowing me, I won't get much.

I don't care. I'm going to bed, so I've got no time for cute comments. I'm tired.***

***Selph, dead on her feet***


	5. Memories

O.O;; It's been HOW long since I've updated??!! Either way, I had a lot of time to write this summer, so chapters 5,6,and 7 are done. I'm just coding them. *nod* 

Actually, it was six months of writer's block. Bleh. 

The water felt cool and refreshing against her skin. Tucking up her long black hair, she sighed, leaning against a nearby rock. _Life's been so frantic lately. _ she thought. And _he_ wasn't doing anything to help. Then again, he never did. There was a rustle in the bushes behind her. She felt a pair of eyes watching her intently, and groped around under the water for a stick. With one smooth movement, she had hit him over the head with it, and covered her breasts.

Inuyasha's heart raced. Kagome- why the hell would she do something stupid like that? He wasn't going to peep on her. H didn't have a reason to. He'd seen her naked plenty of times, so now it was no big deal. Maybe it was his new doglike form. What, was she afraid that he'd hump her leg or something?

Or maybe it was all that nonsense that the old women had told him. He snorted. _Love my ass. Kagome's my friend. Just my friend._ Before he could think anymore, he had hit the water. He swam over to the edge, finding it was surprisingly shallow. He could easily stand up.

Kagome. He searched around, looking for a body. 

Another scream.

"Kagome!" He swam desperately in the direction of the scream. 

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome was behind him, covering her chest. Inuyasha quickly tore off the jacket to his school uniform, throwing it at her. She slid it on quickly, then crossed her arms across her chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He stared at her. "Rescuing you, baka."

"I don't need to be rescued."

"Then what the hell did you scream for??!!"

She was surprisingly calm. "I didn't scream."

"HENTAI!!!"

Both turned their heads towards the sound. 

"You big perverted asshole! First you peep on me, and then you _grope_ me?"

The figure before her cowered in fear. "Lady Exterminator, I only wished to admire your beauty."

She blushed, then promptly whacked him over the head. "I have a _name_, houshi. Stop with all this 'Lady Exterminator' crap. It's not getting you any free feels."

She pulled on her kimono, tying it tightly in front. "I don't know _why_ my father decided to hire a monk. "

"To assist you, Sango-sama."

"I don't need your assistance. I know what my body looks like."

She sighed, ringing out her hair. Ever since her father had hired this poor excuse for a monk, she had been constantly escaping from his prying eyes. And hands. 

"Oneesan! Miroku-sama! Father said to tell you that dinner is ready." The boy was tall for his age, but his freckles and playful smile prevented him from looking older.

"Thanks, Kohaku." Sango ruffled her brother's hair, smiling. "We'll be right there." 

"Your clothes are completely soaked, Inuyasha."

He snorted. "Don't remind me." He pulled himself up on the rock next to Kagome. 

Kagome stared at him. He was the same Inuyasha, wasn't he? His pose was the same, one knee up, the other one dangling over the rock. His expression was the same, pissed off at the world.

His long hair was stuck to the back of his t-shirt. She picked up a few strands, running the silky locks through her fingers. It would have to do, considering that his ears were out of reach.

"So," she said quietly, "What's it like being a hanyou?"

He shrugged. "I'm faster, my nails are longer and sharper, and I have fangs. I have more white hairs than my dad. I have _dog ears_."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, the girls at school would just _love_ you. 'Oh, he's so cute! Can I pet him?'"

Inuyasha laughed in spite of himself. "It probably doesn't matter," she said quietly, "But _I_ think you look nice."

He blushed, turning his head away. "Thanks, Kagome. You're the only one who understands me- even when I can't understand myself."

She smiled at him. "It's nice that we can talk like this. You've been so... distant lately. Like I can't reach you."

When he didn't respond, she continued. "I mean, it must be hard, trying to adjust to a new body and everything, I don't blame you, but you _are_ my best friend and it's nice to have someone to talk to sometimes, especially here. And I've been worried about you."

"Kagome, what do you believe?"

"Huh?"

"Of what that old woman said. Do you really thing that _we_ are the Inuyasha and Kagome of fifty years ago?"

She paused. "I don't know. I remember this place, though."

_"Come on, Inuyasha! Let's go swimming!"   
Herself, dressed in a white and red miko's outfit.  
"Okay."   
Inuyasha, clad in a puffy red jacket and pants. Hanyou Inuyasha.  
"Oh, I can't wait to get in that water. It's so hot."  
Herself, nude. Turning around, smiling playfully at Inuyasha.   
"Yeah. You go down, I'll be there in a bit."  
Inuyasha, pulling off his white kimono undershirt.  
"I'm not going without you. You and I, we're gonna jump in together."  
Another smile.   
"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."  
Inuyasha was naked. He walked to the edge, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tight.  
"One, two, three!"  
Inuyasha and Kagome, jumping off the cliff, holding hands.  
Inuyasha and Kagome, coming up for air and playing in the water.  
Inuyasha and Kagome, hugging in the water. Naked.   
Inuyasha and Kagome, sitting on a rock, hugging. Watching the sunset. Kissing. _ Kagome sat straight up, blushing, panting, her heart pounding. What had she just seen? The past? Were she and Inuyasha really once in love?

"You okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah. I- I saw something. A vision, I think."

"The past?"

"I think so. We- We were swimming. Here. And sitting on this rock."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah." _No. We were naked. We were hugging. We were kissing._

"Oh." He paused, staring straight at the sky. _Then she didn't see what I saw._

The sun was setting. 

"You know," he said, changing the topic, "another thing. About being... this. My ears and my nose, they're stronger. Everything has a scent. This place smells fresh and cool."

Kagome nodded, watching the sunset.

Sango glared at the figure across the table from her. Tousan didn't know how perverted he was. For three weeks now, she had dealt with his groping all day, then watched him put on a good face for her father at dinnertime. Even Kohaku adored him.

"So you've been a monk for three years now?"

"Yes, since I was sixteen. It's trying sometimes, but I believe in doing everything for the good of people, in the name of Buddha."

_Bullshit,_ she thought. _You do it for a free feel._

"Amazing."

"And how long has your family been exterminators?"

"Longer than I can remember. Sango's been doing it since she was about nine or ten. She's extremely skilled."

"I see," the monk said, shooting a look at Sango, or rather, her breasts. She scowled at him and ate her rice with even more ferocity.

"I'm just teaching Kohaku. He's doing very well, but he's a bit scared to go out on the field. I've had him handle smaller demons." 

"How fascinating." 

Sango just rolled her eyes.

Kagome stared at the piles of fabric in front of her. "Wear these?"

Kaede nodded. "Your clothes are soaked. Besides, these belong to you."

Kagome fingered the fabric of the first item. It was fur, short and soft and smooth. Red fur. 

"That's for Inuyasha. Made of the hide of a fire-rat."

Underneath the clothes was a thin white miko's shirt. And a red hakama. 

The image jumped into her mind again. Herself, wearing these clothes.

"These... were mine." 

Inuyasha picked up the hakama, sniffing it. "It smells like you, Kagome."

Kaede nodded. "The Inuyasha and Kagome of fifty years ago wore these clothes until their deaths. They asked to be buried nude, together."

Kagome blushed. _They really were... in love._

Kaede had held up a cloth for her to change behind. From above it, she could see Inuyasha stripping off his wet t-shirt, throwing on the ground. He looked good without a shirt on. 

She fastened the Hakama tightly, and slipped on the sandals. 

Inuyasha felt unusually comfortable in these new clothes. They were large and billowy, but he could easily move. _The clothes from the dream._ He remembered wearing these. And not wearing these. Remembering the image of Kagome, he smiled. She was beautiful.

Kagome had stepped back from the curtain, twirling around in the clothes. Suddenly, she was the Kagome of the dream. Her smile was sweet and kind, her eyes deep and welcoming. Beautiful.

Inuyasha from the dream. Inuyasha, who had stripped and jumped into the lake with the Kagome of the past. Inuyasha who had kissed Kagome on the rock.


	6. Promises

Woo, I hate coding. I also just had a thought- If Inuyasha had dandruff, would you be able to tell? Let's just hope he doesn't.   
Evil, evil me, I gave one of my favourite bands a cameo. Brownie Points if you can figure out who they are.   
Note: It's not the band I'm currently listening to. I seriously can't imagine Kagome and Inuyasha at an Arrogant Worms concert. Nor do I want to. I think he'd be scared of any band with a song called 'The Mounted Animal Nature Trail. It's rather disturbing, but I've been cracking up all day.   
Do you really want to know this? No. Do I want to tell you? Yes. Eitherway, the band in the story is about the farthest thing from The Arrogant Worms. They don't sing about Roadkill. Atleast, I hope not.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat lazily in one of the trees, the music from his discman pounding. It was the CD Kagome had given him for his birthday. The lyrics of the particular song he was listening to were rather perverse, but he didn't mind.   
The song ended and another came on.   
He smiled as he remembered the concert that he and Kagome had gone to. During this song, one of the guitarrists had ran around stage like a little kid, even riding on a scooter.  
He was going to tell her that night. But a mosh pit full of screaming teenagers wasn't the greatest place for a confession.   
  
  
_ "Great song, isn't it?"  
"Yeah." _Kagome, I like you._  
"Look, Inuyasha! She's on a scooter!"  
"He, Kagome."  
"Huh?"  
"That's a guy."  
Kagome laughed. "He looks like your brother!"  
The stage lights went out, and Kagome watched as they came on again, this time, the band was dressed all in leather. The singer pranced around the stage, pretending to hump the speakers. The whole song was about sadomasochism. Kagome laughed and laughed. It only got worse when the effeminate guitarrist pretended to give the singer a blowjob. _  
Inuyasha smiled. _We did have fun, didn't we._  
"Boo."  
Kagome was below him, smiling. "Come down. I think I've found a way to go home."  
"So since the well brought us here, I think it may take us back."  
"Kagome, do you know what'll happen if my momm sees me like this??!! She'll kick my ass! She'll think I was taking _drugs_ or something."  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Drugs that make you grow dog ears. That's really believable, Inuyasha."  
"About as believable as two teenagers falling through a well and ending up in the feudal ages!"  
"Your mom's nice, Inuyasha. She'll understand."  
"And she'll thing I'm going prematurely grey! Another excuse to hassle me about my long hair. And my brother's gonna laugh his ass off!"  
"Sit!"  
Inuyasha pulled himself off of the ground. "You said you wouldn't use that!"  
"You said you wouldn't yell at me."  
And with that, Kagome turned and left.  
  
  
Kagome sat at the edge of the cliff, swinging her legs over the edge. _Why? Why did things suddenly become so weird between us? It's that stupid well's fault. If we hadn't fallen in, this would never have happened. Inuyasha wouldn't have changed._  
She lay back, closing her eyes.  
  
_"Kagome-chan, let's go meet our new neighbors." Four-year-old Kagome clung to her mother, staring at the four figures across the yard. A pretty woman, a tall, handsome man, and two boys. The taller of the two glared at her, but the younger one looked sort of scared, beneath his scowl.   
"I'm Kagome. Wanna play?"  
  
"You're starting school this year, aren'tcha, 'gome-chan?"  
Kagome nodded, her small legs pumping hard. "Is school scary?"  
"A bit. But don't worry, 'gome-chan. I'll protect you."  
  
"My dad left. Now it's just me, mom, jii-chan, and baby Souta."  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha hugged her, then handed her a kleenex from his pocket. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm still here."  
Kagome wiped her tears with her sleeve."Are you gonnna leave me someday, Inuyasha?"  
"Nope. We're gonna be together forever an' ever."  
  
"I'm not cutting my hair! Kagome an' I are gonna both have long hair! I like it like this!"  
Inuyasha stormed out the door. "You're scary when you yell, Inuyasha."  
He smiled. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll never yell at you."  
"Pinky promise?"  
"Pinky promise."  
  
Kagome giggled. "I'll have to call you "Inuyasha-senpai!"  
"No, you won't."  
"Huh?"   
"Some jerk called me a fag and I punched him in the nose. They're holding me back. We're gonna be in the same grade."  
  
"No more sleepovers. You're both getting too old."   
"We're just friends, mom! Nothing more. Right, Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah! Kagome's just my best friend. She's fun."  
"We're gonna be friends forever, right, Inuyasha?"  
"Course, baka. And we're not gonna screw it up with any of that mushy gushy love stuff."  
  
"Long-haired FREAK!",br> "Kagome, why do you hang out with him? He's such a good for nothing punk."  
"I know him. He's nice."  
"It's him or us, Kagome."  
"I choose Inuyasha. He's more importantt to me than anyone else."_   
  
Tears streamed down her cheek. Again, she wiped them away with her sleeve. She felt like she was eight again. "You said you'd never leave me, Inuyasha."  
She felt a warm hand on her back. "I didn't." Inuyasha sat down beside her, staring out. "I didn't think you'd remember that."  
"I remember all the promises." Kagome counted them off on her fingers. "Protect me, never leave me, never yell at me, and" She paused, smiling fakely. "No mushy gushy love stuff."   
_WHY??!! Why is that last promise so hard to say??!! No love! We promised! You believe in that, don't you, Kagome??!!_  
Her eyes were beginning to water. She brushed them away with her sleeve, yet the tears continued to fall.  
Inuyasha stared at her. "Kagome... are you... crying?"  
"I'm fine!" She snapped.   
"I know you're crying, Kagome. Come on, talk to me!"  
"It's just the sun, Inuyasha."  
"It's not! I've known you almost forever! I care about you, dammit!"  
Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She burst into a full-fledged crying fit, burying her face in Inuyasha's chest.  
_I'm not supposed to be crying! I'm strong! I'm strong..._   
Inuyasha stared down at the crying girl in his arms. "Kagome..." he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her. "Shh... I'm here, it's okay. I'm your friend, remember?"  
That only made Kagome cry harder. _It's not fair! It's not! Inuyasha's my friend, and that's all he'll ever be. So why... why do I have these feelings??!!_  
  
_"Tired, Inuyasha?"  
"No."  
"You're so hard to talk to sometimes."  
"So what if I am?"  
She twirled her hair on her finger. "What if there's things I want to tell you?"  
"You're doing it wrong."  
"Huh?"  
"_I'm_ supposed to be making moves on _you_."  
"Would you?"  
"Depends. I'm also not supposed to be falling in love with a human." Inuyasha leaned in, gently brushing his lips against hers, capturing them slowly._  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at her. _Did you see it too, Kagome? Did you see us kissing?_  
  
_Maybe I _am_ supposed to be..._ she paused, unsure of the next part. _...falling in love with Inuyasha._   
She moved away from him, staring out at the lake again. "Do you really want to be human again that badly?"  
He didn't respond. "I mean, it's a long journey, and you hate school anyways, and you can live here..."  
"If I didn't go to school, who would protect you?"  
"I'm sixteen, Inuyasha. I don't need to be protected."  
"What if I just want to be with you?"  
Kagome stared at him. "Inuyasha... do you really want to be human again that much? That you'd change what you are?"  
"What I am is _human_! I wasn't born a hanyou, it just happened because we fell in the stupid well!"  
"It was _bound_ to happen. If we really are the Inuyasha and Kagome of fifty years ago, then it was fate. We'd have fallen in one way or another. I think so. I hope so."  
"Kagome, I have an idea."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter more characters start appearing. Woo! 


	7. Kikyou

Wow, I am SUCH a procrastinator. It took me THREE months to insert html brackets?!  
Er, yes.  
Basically, here's why. If you don't want to read this, then **use your brain** and skip to the story. And yes, I'm doing this in third person, just to mock my guidance counselor.  
Lyri got obsessed with J-rock(that actually happened a while ago).  
Lyri started reading only yaoi fanfics.  
Lyri lost interest in anime for a SHORT WHILE.  
Fanfiction.net got rid of J-rock section, and smut.   
J-rock yaoi smut is VERY hard to find now, and isn't all in one place.  
Lyri got bored of going to 5939735391 websites to see if the fics were updated, and goes back to reading Inuyasha fanfics.  
Lyri gets inspired to work on this.  
Now on to the bloody fanfic. I need to stay up, because stupid me thought it would be a good idea to wash the sheets at 10 pm.

  
  
  
"I really can't believe this. A week is pushing it. They've ran away before, but this is unbelievable."  
"I bet they've gone and eloped." The tall youth laughed, grinning.  
"Sesshoumaru, watch your tongue."  
"Father, that's physically impossible." He laughed again. "While the older brother has women waiting at his feet, the younger one has to settle for a childhood friend. Inuyasha, you really _are_ pathetic."  
"Sesshoumaru? Are Kagome and Inuyasha really in love?"  
"No, Souta, they're not." From the counter, Ms. Higurashi continued to cut the carrots.   
"Sesshoumaru's just teasing you," Inuyasha's mother added from the sofa.   
"Oh." Souta looked disappointed. "It would be cool if they were. Then Inuyasha could really be my Oniisan!"  
  
  
  
"They're back! Kagome, my ears are back! I'm human again!"  
Inuyasha was happier than Kagome had ever seen him. "I'm happy for you, Inuyasha."   
_But I'm not._, Kagome thought sadly. _I really thought that we were the Inuyasha and Kagome of fifty years ago... Maybe it was just my own selfish desire._  
"Kagome, let's go!"  
"Right!" She grabbed his hand, jumping out of the well.  
  
  
**One Week Later**  
Kagome sighed, tapping her pencil against her desk. Their families had easily bought the lie about not having money to get back from Shibuya. Life was normal again. Except that ever since they had returned, Inuyasha had been ignoring her. _Inuyasha..._she thought. _I miss you._  
She picked up the picture on her desk. It had been taken the night of the concert. She had on a dark red shirt, and a black miniskirt. Inuyasha wore a tight black top, and black pvc pants. His arm was around her shoulder. They were smiling.  
The next picture showed them on their first day of Junior High. She looked nervous, but Inuyasha's hand was firmly on her shoulder.  
The pictures went on and on, backwards through time. Swimming when she was ten, Kagome dripping a green popsicle on her bright pink swimsuit. Holding a newborn Souta. Her first day of school, holding Inuyasha's hand.  
Her eyes settled on the last and oldest picture. It was taken at the park, and Kagome and Inuyasha had fallen asleep, their bodies curled up together on the grass. They looked so happy and innocent.  
A tear fell slowly down her cheek.  
  
  
"Would you like some more rice, Kikyou-san?"  
"No, I'm fine, thank you. You are an amazing cook, Ms. Youhan."  
Inuyasha snorted. This girl was fake, fake all over. And the looks that she gave him...  
"Well, Sesshoumaru, I'll say that you've finally brought home a perfect girl. Kikyou-san, would you like some tea?"  
  
_...Kikyou, the oldest sister, swore that she would someday get her vengeance on Inuyasha and Kagome._  
  
Inuyahsa stared at her. This girl's eyes were cold. Like there was no life in them.  
"Okaasan, could I invite Kagome over for dessert?"  
"Why, that's a wonderful idea, Inuyasha! Kikyou, Inuyasha's bringing his friend over. I'm sure you'll like her."  
Inuyasha sprinted out the door as fast as he could.  
  
  
"KAGOME!"  
Kagome whipped her head aroud and looked out the window. Inuyasha stood there, a worried expression on his face. "Kagome, I need you to come over. Now."  
She stared at him. "Sesshoumaru has a new girlfriend."  
"He always does!"  
"This one's different. Kagome, I can't explain now, just grab your polaroid."  
"Polaroid?! Inuyasha, what are you..." He rolled his eyes, grabbed the camera, and pulled her through the window.  
  
  
"Oh, hello, Kagome! This is Kikyou-san. Kikyou-san, this is Kagome. She's a very good friend of Inuyasha's."  
Kagome studied the girl. She was dressed immaculately in a white blouse and red skirt. Her long, straight black hair was tied behind her with a white bow. Her eyes were thin and cold. Kikyou. The older sister who had killed the Inuyasha and Kagome of fifty years ago.  
She ate her cake silently, her eyes focused on Kikyou. She wasn't anything like Sesshoumaru's previous girlfriends, they had all been ko-gals dressed in the latest fashions. Yet Kikyou was prim and proper.  
"May I take a picture?"  
  
  
Inuyasha flapped the picture around, waiting for it to dry. They had taken several, a group picture, one of Inuyasha as a human, a picture of Kikyou. Both had agreed that they needed to show these pictures to Kaede. Kagome shoved items in her backpack, anything and everything she could possibly need. They needed to find out the truth, and that could take a long time. The pictures. Ramen. Clothes, underwear, swimsuits, and her polaroid with more and more film. Inuyasha's pack was already slung on his back.   
"Kagome..." He looked at her, his voice quiet. "I...I'm sorry I ignored you. I was just so confused about everything that's happened..."  
"I understand," she said quietly. _I don't! Inuyasha, we're best friends! Why have you been ignoring me? I want to see you! I want to be with you!_  
"And you're willing to go back in the well, even if it means changing back again?"  
"I've been thinking. What if we really _are_ the Inuyasha and Kagome of fifty years ago?"  
He didn't give her a chance to respond. "If this is our destiny... we can't run."  
"Inuyasha..." She smiled, hopping through the window. "Let's go."  
  
  
"Kaede!"  
"Kagome? Inuyasha?"  
"No time to explain," Kagome said breathlessly.   
Inuyasha produced the polaroid of Kikyou, shoving it in her face.  
Kaede's face went white. "Kikyou-oneesama..."  
"Then it's her?"  
"Most definitely. Where did you find her??!!"  
"My brother's girlfriend." Inuyasha pulled out the group picture.   
Kaede studied it. "The great Taiyoukai of the west, and his mate." She ran her fingers over the picture of Inuyasha's parents.   
"You knew them?"  
Kaede nodded. "Yes.  
Kagome stared out at the sunset. It had become some sort of ritual, watching the sunset with Inuyasha.   
_He's late,_Kagome thought. _He said he'd be here._  
She lay back on the grass, watching the clouds move. _Inuyasha believes it. He believes that we're the Inuyasha and Kagome of fifty years ago._ She paused, closing her eyes. _ If we are... If we truly are them, then are we destined to fall in love? Are we destined to the same fate as them?  
Or was it before? Am I in love with Inuyasha?_  
  
  
_I have to tell her. Before we leave, I'll tell her._ Inuyasha's mind was racing as fast as his legs. _I'm late... but I'll tell her._  
  
_She leanedback, snaking her arm around his neck. "Inuyasha..." She said quietly. She closed her eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her, slowly and deeply. "Kagome... Oh, my Kagome..."  
They continued kissing, eventually lying down. "Mmm... Inuyasha... I love you... stay with me forever, Inuyasha."  
"Always, Kagome... I love you."  
She placed his hand on her breast. "Tonight."  
He paused, staring at her. "Kagome... do you know what you're doing? Are you sure that you want to mate with a Hanyou?"  
She smiled. "In my mind, Inuyasha, I've been your mate all along."  
They were naked. He ran his hands all over her body, kissing her and carressing her. He poised himself above her, then slowly lowered himself. "I love you, Kagome." Kissing her, he pushed into her.  
_   
  
Kagome awoke with a start. She and Inuyasha had had sex??!! She had made love to Inuyasha. "Kagome."  
He was behind her, his long white hair flapping in the breeze. "Sorry I'm late." His words were soft and kind, whispering into her ear. His lips were so close.  
She rested her head on his shoulder. One clawed hand came up, stroking her hair. "It's okay," she said quietly. "I didn't wait long."  
  
_TELL HER! She needs to know!_You_ need to tell her._   
_I can't. I don't want to lose Kagome. Even if we're only friends, I want her in my life._   
  
  
"Take me somewhere different tonight."  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Bored already?"  
"I was bored a long time ago." Kikyou drew a slip of paper from her purse, placing it in front of her date's nose. "Take me here."  
Sesshoumaru studied the paper. "Where is this?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Get out, I'm driving. We're going to meet my friend."  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later they arrived in a dark alley. Kikyou parked the car, not caring that she had run over a few garbage cans.   
A tall youth stood at the end of the alley, smoking. Kikyou raced over to him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
Sesshoumaru followed her, unsure of what was going on.   
The youth took a long drag on his cigarette, blowing it out smoothly. "Are you Sesshoumaru?"  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "I've been waiting to meet you." He held out his hand, and Sesshoumaru shook it uneasily. "I'm Naraku."  
Naraku grinned, his eyes growing smaller. His arm was around Kikyou, and her grin mirrored his. Sesshoumaru glared. "What do you want?"  
Naraku laughed. His laugh was hollow, and anyone could tell that he was planning something sadistic. "The same thing you want. The same thing Kikyou wants."  
Sesshoumaru turned to Kikyou. "What do _you_ want?"  
Kikyou laughed, opening her red-painted lips, then grinning. "I want to kill your brother."  
  
  
  
Woo. Kikyou's a bitch. Isn't she always, tho? She's just a bit skanky here. She's a woman with a mission, tho. However disturbing that mission may be.  
This is coming from a girl who wrote a story about a man who enjoyed stapling people for english.  
Oh, and the band in Chapter Six was Malice Mizer. If you don't know who they are, go here. And yes, that really does happen in concerts. *hugs her Merveilles L'espace DVD*   
Okay. Will shut up now, crazy fangirl that I am.  



	8. Abandon

Well, as you can see, this story hasn't been updated in forever, because quite frankly, I've lost interest in it. I hate doing this, because I always hate when people abandon stories. But that's what happens when you forget to give them plots.  
  
However, if someone has ideas for what would happen in the story, I'd love to give it to you. Just post a comment, I'll check out your writing, and if I like it, the story's yours and you can finish it up however you like. Because frankly, I have no ideas of what to do with it anyways.  
  
Selphine 


End file.
